


Long Johns Are Not Lingerie

by viscouslover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canadians, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, Ice Skating, M/M, POV Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscouslover/pseuds/viscouslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this <a href="http://viscouslover.tumblr.com/post/103944807562/long-johns-are-not-lingerie">prompt</a> from <a href="http://agirlfromottawa.tumblr.com/">agirlfromottawa</a>:<br/>"Dean introduces Cas to beaver tails and skating on the canal."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Johns Are Not Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uptowncasismyfunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptowncasismyfunk/gifts).



"Dean, I don’t understand the purpose of this activity."

"It’s romantic, Cas."

"Wearing three layers of pants and needing to amputate extremities due to frostbite is considered romantic?"

"First of all, long johns count as underwear, not pants," Dean reasons.  "Underwear are practically lingerie, and lingerie is  _plenty_  romantic.”

Cas would roll his eyes, but he’s afraid they have the very real possibility of freezing that way.

"Secondly," Dean continues, "Suck it up, you big baby." 

"I don’t hear you disputing the frostbite issue," Cas mutters into his oversized blue scarf.  At least if he buries his head into the chunky cowl he can pretend his nose isn’t about to snap off.

"Cas, are you seriously forgetting that this whole date was your idea?"

Oh yeah.  Cas had told Dean that he’d never had a Beavertail before and that he’d love to try one sometime.  What a brilliant stroke of genius that had been.  

Now, he’s stuck wearing forty-nine different articles of clothing in an effort to stave off the cold while he balances precariously on rented skates and tries not to kill himself wobbling down the ice.

"I didn’t know that eating Beavertails required waiting until the outside temperature had reached statistically improbable lows."  

"It’s about the experience, Cas." Dean huffs, "You gotta do it right; skate down the canal, hit up a hut, eat the pastry while it’s still steaming hot so it can warm up your hands. It’s a Canadian tradition!" _  
_

"I wouldn’t need to warm my hands if I had remained indoors like all the other sane individuals," Cas grumbles.

"Cas, dude, you know I love you, but you’re totally missing the point here."  Dean reaches his mitten-clad hand towards Cas and pulls him in close. "You’re supposed to huddle together for warmth."

"Oh, you think you know how to raise my temperature?" Cas smiles and presses his hips into Dean’s.

Dean tightens his arms and kisses Cas like he’s trying to push all his heat directly into Cas via his mouth. 

"I might have a few ideas how to get you hot," Dean groans against Cas’ lips. 

"You know," Cas whispers between gasps of breath, "If long johns do count as lingerie, then technically I  _am_ wearing two layers.”

Dean’s eyebrows disappear under his toque.  

"I fucking  _knew it._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found at [viscouslover.tumblr.com](http://viscouslover.tumblr.com)


End file.
